


Only Goal

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I'm not just a weeb, M/M, but England is weird, i love to read tho, i mean im still a loser, i was gonna say soccer, its a football AU, its cute, okay enjoy, well technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soccer players modern AU</p><p>Not much soccer playing but it's like how they meet and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Goal

Severus reached out to touch Lucius. 

Lucius flushed back at the touch, grabbing at the pained area. 

"Ow ow ow!" Lucius groaned out in pain. 

"You idiot hold still"

"Don't call me an idiot, idiot"

They bickered back and forth for the three minutes that it took Severus to bandage the scrape. 

Lucius was clutching his soccer ball to his chest. He was one of the best players on the team, one of the best teams in the state as well. 

He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, slightly loose from the running he's been doing. 

"I said hold still" Severus looked up, angrily. 

Severus and Lucius hadn't talked much, Severus was always pretty quiet. 

Severus was the coaches nephew. He wasn't athletic himself but he was quite intelligent which the coach saw could help. 

He usually sat on the bench, analyzing their plays but today, he was bandaging the injured players. 

"The more you move the longer it'll take me." 

Lucius shifted, ready to go back in and keep playing. 

The opposing crowd started cheering causing the two boys to look up. 

"Dammit..." Lucius muttered, clutching the grass. 

"Did they score?" Severus questioned, continuing to wrap Lucius' leg. 

"Don't know probably"

"You're good, go win this for our team" Severus patted Lucius on the foot and stood up. 

He heals a hand out to help Lucius stand, which he takes and stands. 

Lucius runs out, Severus cheering on his teammates. 

~~~

"Nice goal" Severus smiled at Lucius as he sat down on the bench. Severus sat next to him handing him a water bottle. 

"Thanks" he said breathless. Lucius wiped his forehead off with his tshirt. 

"Ugh you jocks are so gross, take this" Severus handed Lucius a towel, sighing. 

"Thanks" he breathed out, drying the sweat with the towel. 

"How do you get so sweaty?"

"It's a hot day"

They both chucked slightly, standing up. 

"Good game" Severus said, reaching out to shake Lucius hand as praise. 

Lucius grasped his hand, firmly but not enough to hurt Severus. 

"Thanks for my knee" he said, gesturing to his leg. 

"No prob, that's my job after all"

'Heh that rhymed' he thought, laughing. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, it just rhymed"

Lucius sighed, letting Severus' hand go. 

He walked off with the rest of the players, leaving Severus to pick up all the remaining bottles and towels. 

"These people are animals" he muttered, tossing the bottles in a garbage bag. 

"I know right" a defender said, tossing bottles into the garbage bag in Severus' hand. 

"Hey you played a bunch today! You were awesome, sorry I'm so bad with names what was yours again? Sorry" 

"Oh that's fine, I'm Remus" 

"Hey Remus, you played great! Nice play in the second half when they came down the left field, it was amazing!"

Remus scratched his neck, blushing slightly.

"Thanks man," 

Severus held out the bag to let Remus put his bottles in. 

"Thanks for helping" 

"No biggie" Remus waved goodbye as he slung his bag over his shoulder. 

"See you at practice!"

"You too"

~~~

Severus walked up to the counter and leaned against it. 

"Hey can I get a decaf caramel latte"

"Got it"

Severus turned around and surveyed the people in the Starbucks. 

"Hey you're the guy who helped me with my knee!"

Severus looked to the side to see a tall boy with long blond hair. 

"Oh, Lucius hi"

He turned to face his teammate, smiling. 

"Wanna sit?" Lucius gestured to the seat across from him, completely unoccupied. 

"Sure, I'm just waiting for my cup" Severus slid into the chair. 

"How you been?" Lucius leaned back, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Good, not much happens usually" Severus looked at his hands, folded on the table. 

"Then what am I gonna talk to you about?" Lucius laughed lightly. 

"I can ask you questions," Severus smiled sheepishly. 

"I'm pretty much an open book." Lucius opened his arms in defeat. "You on the other hand-" 

Lucius leaned forward and pointed at Severus, laughing. 

"I don't know anything about you,"

"Well uh- I like to read a lot. oh and I love to write."

"Tell me you're not one of those guys that spends all their time writing sappy poems about girls"

Severus chuckled lightly, scratching his arm nervously. "Don't worry, I usually write about things I see around to get better at describing things and- stuff like that" 

Lucius smiled and leaned back in his chair again. "You're an interesting guy"

Severus smiled nervously, chuckling slightly. 

"I mean, you make writing random crap you 'see' sound interesting. That's pretty cool"

"Severus!"

"Oh that's my coffee," Severus started to stand up when Lucius grabbed his arm. 

"I got it," he stood up and picked up the coffee, handing the clerk a $10. 

"Oh- uh, thanks" Severus said, taking his coffee from the other boy. 

"Tell me more about your writing," 

Severus smiled, sipping his coffee. Nobody ever asked him about this stuff. 

"Well, uh I usually write to get better at creative writing. I love being able to paint a picture with words."

"Those are some words to live by" Lucius said, pointing at Severus. 

"Hey Lucius!" A guy called from the door. He was one of the other players on the team, someone much cooler than Severus ever would be. 

He walked over to the table and patted Lucius on the shoulder, grinning. 

"We're we gonna see a movie?" 

"Nah," Lucius smiled at Severus. "I kinda like this date,"

Severus sputtered "I- uh"

"K man text me later," the boy was about to leave when he turned back and winked, grinning. 

"I didn't realize this was a-"

"Don't worry. I won't tell" Lucius smiled, sipping his coffee. 

"If you had to describe me how would you?" Lucius chuckled lightly, spinning his coffee on the table. 

"Well uh-" Severus scratched his arm nervously. 

"Okay um... This is kind of embarrassing"

"Oh don't be embarrassed" Lucius cooed. 

"Okay fine," he chuckled. 

Severus pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen. 

"You always have that on you?" Lucius chuckled 

"Yeah" Severus smiled nervously. 

He wrote down word after word, glancing up now and then to describe him better. 

"Okay h-here" Severus nervously slid he paper across the table to Lucius. 

"He was tall with flowing blond hair, draping his shoulders-"

"Don't read it out loud!" Severus covered the paper, blushing furiously. 

"But I want to!" Lucius laughed trying to move his hand. 

"Fine" Severus mumbled, burying his face in his hands to not embarrass himself more. 

"He held himself with an odd sort of dignity, one that made you want to get to know him. He walked with a swagger that made all eyes go to him. The sharp features of his face, turned upwards into a grin, were oddly charming and sophisticated."

"Oh my god" Severus laid his head on the table, covering it with his hands. 

"No I loved it! I'm keeping this!" Lucius said, grinning widely. 

"You are pretty amazing, I definitely couldn't do this!" 

"It's not that good" Severus looked up, blushing furiously. 

"If you get any redder than that Id have to call you a tomato"

Severus smiled, Lucius seemed to make him smile more then anyone would in these situations. 

"What else can you write for me?"

~~~

Severus flicked off his TV, staring into the dark celling. 

He glanced at the clock, groaning. 

How could he have stayed up until 3:00 again. 

About two minutes later he heard a crash from his backyard. 

"What the-" he muttered, sitting up. He walked over to the window, trying to see through the dark. 

"Sorry!" He saw a figure crash out from behind the fence. 

"Who the hell are you?" He called out his window through the dark. 

"Oh right, you can't see! It's me! Lucius!"

"What are you doing?" Severus was worried but he couldn't help but laugh. Why was Lucius sneaking around in his bushes?

"I wanted to be up to set something up at the crack of dawn to show you my admiration!"

"What on earth were you planning to set up?" Severus was laughing now at this mess of a boy in his yard. 

"I have some petals here I was gonna spell out 'date me' or something!"

"Date me or something? Sounds romantic!"

"No? What? I wanted to say just 'date me'" 

Severus was laughing hysterically now. 

"Hold on I'll be down in one second!"

Severus threw on Lucius sweatshirt and ran down the steps. 

He ran out his back door and onto the lawn. Severus jogged across the grass to Lucius, smiling brightly. 

He ran up to Lucius and kissed him, wrapping his arms around the other boys neck. 

"Is that a yes?" Lucius said, smiling against Severus' mouth. 

"It's actually a no"

"Oh I see how it is" Lucius said, placing his hands on Severus waist. 

"It's kinda cold out here" Lucius said "can I have my sweat shirt back?"

"Not a chance," Severus grinned and leaned against Lucius. 

"You know this was pretty romantic and I didn't have to wake up at the crack of dawn."

Lucius smiled bigger "that's true, it's hard to see you either way and at least now you don't have to compete with the sun rises' beauty"

"AWW how romantic you're being" 

Severus giggled into Lucius' neck. 

"Can we go inside?"

"Oh wow we just started dating-"

"You know what I mean!" Lucius nudged Severus' arm, laughing. 

They walked up to the house, the only lights from the kitchen and hallway lights. 

"I'm tired as hell" Lucius mumbled into Severus neck as he opened the door. 

"Fine then we'll sleep" 

"Is there something else you wanted to do?" 

"I was thinking about watching TV for another hour but honestly I'm tired too" Severus looked at Lucius, ready to fall asleep in his arms standing up. 

They both walked upstairs and laid on Severus' bed, falling asleep almost instantly. 

Lucius pulled Severus closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

"You smell nice" Severus muttered, half asleep. 

"I smell like your bushes" 

"Then the bushes smell great"

Severus smiled into his chest, breathing steadily. 

"You're warm" Severus muttered. 

"Would you go to sleep already?" Lucius muttered, kissing his head. 

"M'kay" Severus sighed, basically asleep already. 

Lucius trailed his finger over the curves of Severus' face and neck. 

'He is so beautiful' Lucius thought, smiling to himself. 

'I love you' he mouthed 

"I love you too" Severus giggled 

"What? How did you know I said that?"

"You said it out loud dummy" 

"I do love you" Lucius grinned. 

"Sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> This is a random AU for my friend who was sick and I didn't want it to get deleted from my phone or anything
> 
> Okay thanks for reading!


End file.
